The IEEE 802.11ac amendment allows for transmissions with wider channel widths, e.g., of 80 MHz, 160 MHz or 80+80 MHz. While this represents a significant gain in data rates, an 802.11ac station may not always be able to use the wider channels to transmit a packet due to an overlap with other Basic Service Sets that are operating with different primary channels and narrower bandwidths. This is because portions of the 80, 160 or 80+80 MHz 802.11ac channels may already be busy from a narrower channel width transmission by a station in one of these overlapping Basic Service Sets. However, the narrow channel width transmission may finish before the transmit opportunity of the 802.11ac station ends, such that the secondary channel is free for a wider channel width transmission. Thus, there is an opportunity to transmit a wider channel width transmission that is not being exploited.